a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trick article giving an illusion that a stick-like thing such as a cigarette or pencil is cut off and restoring the cut stick-like thing to its initial complete state, by rotating the article, and which can be an amusement for everybody everywhere.
b) Related Art Statement
Conventional trick articles for such illusion of cutting include large-scale devices the professional magicians use sometimes in magic shows and with which they can play a trick to give the audience an illusion that the body of a living person, especially, a beauty, is cut off with a sword or swords. Also, a small trick article is known as disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 61-6960, in which a part of a housing containing a stick-like thing such as a cigarette is slid horizontally in a direction to provide an illusion that the cigarette is cut off while it is slid in the opposite direction to restore the cigarette to its initial state. In any of such trick articles, a part of the case housing a person or stick-like thing such as a cigarette is slid to provide an illusion that the object is cut off.